Gracchus's SAS 4 Conspiracy Theory
In the late 3000’s, HVM’s profits began to decline as better weapons and armor took over the market. In order to boost their sales, HVM decided to undertake a very bold endeavor: create a widespread crisis to coerce entire solar systems into seeking protection. By offering their products at a very low (though still profitable) price, HVM could sell huge amounts of their gear and earn enormous amounts of money. An undercover HVM mercenary goes to a planet formerly known as “Earth”, and now called “Thera”, and digs up graves at an ancient cemetery. He recovers a body that contained trace amounts of a serum known as Biotox, which created a zombie virus that shook the planet about 1000 years earlier. The HVM mercenary gets stationed by the SAS (who are unaware that he was working for HVM) on a space station en route to Aartis, a planet in the neighboring solar system that has a relatively high population, perfect for infection. The HVM mercenary injects the Biotox into an experimental serum meant to immunize people against biological weapons, in order to prevent planetary genocide by rogue groups using bio-WMDs. The Biotox reacts with the vaccine and causes an explosion, which results in personnel aboard the space station becoming infected with a powerful virus and beginning to mutate into zombies. The survivors of the incident get into a shuttle and fly to nearby Aartis. Meanwhile, the opened grave on Thera begins releasing small amounts of Biotox into the air, resulting in some people getting zombified and ultimately causing an outbreak. A group of scientists take severed zombie limbs into a secure facility and begin working on a cure for the virus. After a prototype vaccine has been made, it gets moved to another lab. On Aartis, the shuttle lands. The Base at which it lands knows what happened on the space station because a distress signal and report had been sent just after the people had begun mutating. The shuttle is ordered to be scanned to ensure none of the virus was onboard. However, another undercover HVM mercenary took charge of this, and so the presence of the virus was kept secret and denied. Slowly but surely, the virus began its spreading over Aartis. The SAS sends soldiers on a mission to Thera to get the prototype vaccine, and they succeed just before the planet is destroyed. Over the next several months, the SAS work on clearing the virus from Aartis, ultimately having to evacuate all survivors to an SAS ultimate security fortress for protection. The virus then spreads to Boreas, which is a planet in the same system as Thera. This planet had been used to store the prototype vaccine, which was intended to be finished on Boreas. When the outbreak occurred, the vaccine was planned to be moved to another facility. The SAS have their soldiers protect an ambulance carrying injured people… and the vaccine. HVM already got wind of the plan, so they too sent a contingent of soldiers. These soldiers pretend to be protecting the vaccine. However, they destroy the ambulance along with the vaccine inside, after which they are swiftly dispatched by the infuriated SAS operatives. Since the SAS know HVM is doing something shady, HVM has another mercenary sabotage safety mechanisms in a nearby nuclear power plant, knowing the SAS will investigate and hoping to blow them up in order to protect their dark secret. The mercenary also allows zombies to trail him to the plant, hoping an infected staff will delay the SAS. He then escapes the planet, and the SAS arrive at the plant. They shut down the reactors and prevent a nuclear explosion. Just try to ignore all the s. :P I'll type up more if NK makes more missions for SAS 4. Category:Misc